Muggle Equivalents
by ahrocks08
Summary: Ron/Hermione centric, many other couples/friends story based around conversations using various wizarding inventions like Floo powder and broomsticks and also comparing them to their muggle equivalents: telephones and airplanes


**A/N I know, I know! You're thinking: What is she doing? She has to finish one story, she just started another one, and now she is starting ANOTHER one? Well, yes, but I have a good excuse….**

**Ok I don't but this came to me at 2 am this morning and I wanted to start it while it was still fresh in my head, especially since it evolved during church this morning. (I know, I'm a bad person.) **

**This is what I am calling writer's block relief. I'll write here when my actual in-depth, plotted, story is giving me troubles. Like now.**

**But I ****swear**** that the moment I am done with this, I am going to finish LMSYTWs. Ok? Deal?**

**On to the Story!**

**Floo Powder**

**Use: Talking from one person in one place to another person in another place.**

**Muggle Equivalent: Telephones**

Ginny was sitting in the living room at the Burrow reading a book when she heard voices in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Could I talk to Ginny?"

"Of course. One second. Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and grimaced. She was already in the kitchen when her mum yelled her name. Right in her face. She could hear Hermione giggling in the background.

"Oh, sorry dear, didn't see you there," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright," Ginny answered, then turning to Hermione's head in the fireplace, asked, "What's up?"

"Not much," Hermione answered, "I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes," she glancing nervously at Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny, understanding Hermione's look, turned to her mum and pointedly asked her if she still had some laundry to do. She took the hint, letting the two best friends gossip to their heart's content, or whatever it is that they were planning on doing.

Ginny turned to Hermione's head once again.

"So what's really up?"

"Well," Hermione started, "I have some good news for you. At least I hope you'll think its good news. Well, you should think its good news, especially since you're my best friend, and I would be devastated if you weren't happy for me. I mean what would I do without you? Have you ever….."

"Hermione!" Ginny interrupted, "You are rambling. Just tell me what's going on!"

Ginny knew it must be serious if Hermione was rambling. She only rambled when she was nervous or scared. Being around OWL and NEWT time was terrible. Ginny couldn't get a word in during any conversation because Hermione would not stop talking.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

"To who?" Ginny asked, not exactly processing the statement her best friend had just given her.

"Who do you think?" Hermione asked rather indignantly, "Your brother, Ron. Remember him? My boyfriend for a year? Ring any bells?" she huffed. Annoyed at the slowness of her friend.

"Oh. My. God. Hermione, you're marrying my brother! Do you know what this means? You're going to be my sister! Officially, anyway," Ginny practically yelled, jumping up and down, "When did he propose? How did he do it? What does your ring look like? When is the wedding? Who else knows?"

Hermione laughed at the seemingly unending questions.

"Yes, I know, I'm excited too. Well let's see. Last night, he got down on one knee, it's beautiful, I don't know, and Harry."

This was met with complete silence and a look of confusion on Ginny's face.

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He proposed to me last night,"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I was busy being happy and it hadn't exactly sunk in then."

"Oh, I guess I can understand that."

"Anyway to answer you next question, he got down on one knee, like most people do when they propose," Hermione smiled innocently at the annoyed look on her face, knowing that that is not what she meant.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Well there's not much to tell, we went out to dinner last night, my favorite Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. Then between dinner and dessert, he came around to my side of the table, knelt down, told me how much he loved me, held out the ring and asked me if you would marry him."

She sighed as if remembering that moment, then she continued, "Well you know how I hate to cry, and I always said that there was no reason to, especially in public,"

Ginny nodded. She had only seen Hermione cry once in public, and that was right after the Battle, and no one really noticed, because everyone else was crying too. But, in private, she had seen her cry a few more times, but only at something really distressing.

"Well, I started crying, I was just so happy and I couldn't really believe it, you know your brother, he's not exactly a genius when it comes to romance, and this was just _perfect_, anyway, there I am blubbering like an idiot, like that time when we watched that muggle movie _Love Story_, and neither of us could stop crying when we realized that the girl, Jenny, was going to die. I mean we both knew it. The opening line was, 'What do you say about someone who died' or something like that. But that doesn't change the fact that we just couldn't stop crying because they worked so hard for their marriage to work, and when it was finally getting better for them, she's diagnosed with cancer. And then she...oh dear, I'm rambling terribly."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You think, but for the record, I do remember that time, I was depressed the rest of the night, and would tear up whenever I thought about it. Poor Harry had to put up with me for the rest of the night! Anyway, go on with your story."

"Right," Hermione continued, "Where was I? Oh yeah, so of course, I said yes, and her slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful, the basic gold band with a princess cut diamond in it. What else did you ask? Oh right, I don't know when the wedding is, and I think Harry is the only other person who knows about it."

"What! How long has Harry known? If he's known longer than me, I'm going to yell at him! How dare he keep me in the dark! Oooh you just wait until I see him, if he thinks he can get away with that, he's got another thing coming! How did he…"

"Ginny! Relax! Ron just went over there to tell him!" Hermione interrupted Ginny's rant, she had to, or things would get out of hand quickly.

"Oh, well, if that's the case…." Ginny trailed off, slightly embarrassed that she had jumped to conclusions.

There was a contemplative silence for a few minutes, then Hermione, asked her best friend some thing she had wanted to ask her since she had gotten engaged.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course I will. Oh this is going to be so much fun," Ginny thought beginning to grin evilly, "I get to plan the bridal shower, _and _the baccalaureate party. Oh man, this is going to be so much fun!"

Hermione, who had not really thought that Ginny was planning these events, looked slightly panicked, then remembered that she could convince her to be nice with the help of Mrs. Weasley.

"Just as long as you behave yourself," Hermione tried to tell her, but could tell Ginny was already planning a 'fun' party. Hermione sighed, said good-bye to her newly appointed Maid of Honor, even though she wasn't paying attention.

Neither girl noticed Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

_Ron and Hermione are getting married, _Mrs. Weasley smiled, _Finally!_

**A/N so what started out as a series of one-shots turned into a completely new story. Curse my organized mind! By the first paragraph, my over imaginative mind had come up with a whole plot, well, we'll see what side of the brain is going to win this battle….**

**For the record. I am pretending/saying in a forceful tone that Ron and Hermione have been together since the end of the battle. And this story/series of one-shots is completely different from my other stories. _Let Me Show You The Ways and Through the Veil_, which you should def. read. hah! advertising! **

**This only took 45 mins. to write, and is based off a conversation I had with my cousin when she asked me to be a bridesmaid.**

**Let me know what you think about the story and whether or not this is a series of random one shots, or a whole plotted story. I can go either way at this point. So tell me in a review what you think. Or you could PM me, I wouldn't mind.**


End file.
